


brewing love [art]

by lesbrarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, but so is regina, coffee shop AU, emma is a gay disaster as usual, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian
Summary: a coffee shop AU needs a coffee shop to exist, doesn't it? well, here you go!





	brewing love [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BulletStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brewing Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329972) by [BulletStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong). 

> first, a BIG thank you to ang for her delightful fic that inspired this art! it was wonderful to get to work with you, and i just know people are going to love your fic! 
> 
> second, art was created digitally using procreate, and all lettering was hand drawn (even though it looks typed), because i'm extra like that :P. that said, lettering is my favorite thing, so i had a blast trying to emulate ang's design described in the fic itself!
> 
> thank you as always to my favorite person to suffer in art procrastination with, pal! SQSN wouldn't be the same without you, even if we're terrible influences on each other.

the storefront regina can see from her office, if only she'd actually pay attention to the things marian tells her.

for the full-size image, click [here](https://i.imgur.com/NgaKw8q.jpg)!


End file.
